clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ssj10goku
--[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 13:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Please do not spam. We will consider to block you if you try this again. I have deleted your Flappy3819 article. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 13:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Please... Stop Vandelizing plz! --Brookelas He doesn't mean it, justdon't do unecessary editing please.--Ced1214 Talk Page 22:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello Do not yell at users like that, and your not allowed to create articles about your penguin. See our Policy. Tigsernose is an administrator, and he has to delete spam pages. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, Well, i have seen over a 1000 people on this wikia make blogs about their penguin. and they are just fine, why start fighting with me? :They made blogs and user pages. You made an actual article, which is for official things in cp, like puffles. You can start your own blog by clicking here: User_blog:Ssj10goku. Your user page can be found here --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello! I have got loads of blogs, but i have seen lots of penguins make blogs about their very own penguin! :This is a ''wiki. Big difference. We're like Wikipedia for CP. You can also make blogs here, as well as your own page separate from the encyclopedia part. --'zapwire@wikia':~$_ 17:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello again. Ok,i am sorry if i did anything wrong, but how do you join staff? can we be friends? :I'm not staff, though I am regarded as a good user. And yes, I'm sure we can be. --'zapwire@wikia':~$_ 17:29, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::You cant join staff. None of us at the wiki are staff. Staff are users that work for wikia and go to wikia's headquaters. Wikia is the website that hosts our wiki. There are users that are Administrators here, but that do not work for wikia. Administrators can delete pages and block users. For more info on admin, and who is an admin, click Here --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Club penguin! hi, can you meet me on club penguin? server:Husky time:now place:ice burg please tell me the name of your penguin, mine is flappy3819. Re:Deleting pages I'm sorry but that was a little overreaction there. I ''never deleted this page. Look in the history. I do not suck either, and I am not a loser. You're the loser if you accuse me of anything like that. Please, reply me back with any evidence that I deleted anything - as I didn't. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:14, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :*Sure, don't worry. I just want to remind you that this is canocial content here, and you cannot make a page about your own penguin. Other than that, it's all fine! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC) are u a girl if so please i wanna meet u im a boy Re:Item Articles No, Hal made those item articles just then; I was improving them - but why? And please sign your messages with four tidles so I can easily reply. ----[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 11:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC)